The Third Reich
by AdelaeCalendai1998
Summary: When Adelae wakes up in a Nazi controlled military base, it takes all her paitence not to get killed. But who is this Commander Supreme and why does he act so familiar? This is a dream I had that was so good I decided to turn it into a story. Warnings! This story will use crude language and will be based in Nazi Germany. Consider yourself warned


Pain.

Agony.

Darkness.

Splayed out on a concrete floor Adelae clutched her throbbing head. She could hear piercing alarms going off in the distance and the thudding of approaching feet. Adelae blinked, the blackness slowly fading to color, and took in the outline of twenty or so men pointing rifles right at her.

One man, the leader Adelae supposed, stepped forward. The lone bulb of a hanging fixture framed his blurry visage.

" Was machst du hier?"

Adelae blinked furiously trying to get her vision back faster, "What?"

" Dies ist ein beschränkter Bereich."

"Dude, I don't understand a single thing you're saying."

Bit by bit a tall, blond man came into focus, "Ackh, you are Amerikan, ja?"

Adelae nodded, "Yeah, what else should I be?"

The man narrowed his eyes creating a rather stern look and grabbed ahold of Adelae's shoulder, "'ow did you get ento dis facility. It is very vell guarded. Are you an Amerikan spy? Who sent you?"

When Adelae didn't immediately respond the man shook her by her shoulder roughly, "Answer me little girl!"

Adelae glared and tried to shake her way out of his grip, "Dude, ow. You're gonna dislocate my shoulder you jackass."

The man dropped his grip and stepped back surveying her. "I vant her placed in a cell until she talks. Ve need to know vhat she knows."

Her vision finally back to 20/20 Adelae got a good look at her aggressors and sighed. Every single man in the room was decked out head to toe in Nazi uniform.

 _Wow, not too often you see a bunch of dudes chilling in Nazi uniforms. Wonder if I stumbled across a reenactment? Well then, these guys are good. They might even be professionals with how good their accents are._

"What? Did I stumble across some reenactment or something and ruin the story? Is that why you're getting so pissy?"

The blond sneered at Adelae and turned to walk away, "You vill answer our questions little Fraulein or you vill regret it dearly. For now, since I am not a cruel man, you vill be sent to a cell vhere you shall spend the night. It is quite late und I think you vill be more open to answer questions in the morning."

The man motioned and two soldiers came forward. They cuffed Adelae and hauled her to her feet and led her from the room and into the hallway. Adelae stared, wide eyed, at her surroundings. People seemingly from old timey movies bustled by carrying folders and briefcases. Soldiers patrolled the grounds. And everywhere she looked she saw the Nazi symbol.

They soon came to the cell in which Adelae was going to be kept. Adelae was thrown in and the door was slammed shut.

Adelae glanced around the bleak room. It looked to be just about 10x10 with a small sad window letting in a sputtering of sunlight. A lumpy mattress atop a metal frame lay beneath the window. A table with a chair was against the right wall and a sink and toilet were installed into the left.

Adelae groaned and plopped herself onto the bed. Her stomach growled. Seeing as they probably wouldn't feed her, even if she asked nicely, Adelae reached into her personal pocket dimension and pulled out an apple.

Adelae drifted off to sleep.

LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE

Adelae woke to a harsh banging on the door, "Alright! I'm up, I'm up. Don't worry mom I'll be right down."

The door opened and a soldier walked in. Adelae shot out of bed, "Mom! I told you-" Suddenly the events of yesterday flooded into her mind. "Oh my God! You guys kept me here all night! My mom's probably worried sick!"

"You vill come vith me."

Adelae snorted, "To your little nerd fest? I think not."

"Ze Commander has requested your presence. You vill come vith me." The soldier went to cuff Adelae, but she brushed him off.

"No way. You ain't cuffing me. If you wanna take me somewhere I'll go. I won't fight."

The soldier grit his teeth and decided not to argue, "If you run, we shoot, ja?"

Adelae grinned, "Ja, now let's go. This Commander dude's waiting right?"

Adelae followed the soldier down the hall. She felt out of place in her jeans and her lol random cat shirt.

Adelae almost laughed, it was ridiculous. The room she had been led to had been yanked right out of a movie. A detective cop movie. A really bad cop movie. A really bad cop movie complete with poor lighting, hard wooden chairs, and a creepy stain on the floor.

She sauntered over to the table and took a seat.

The blond man from yesterday entered. Stern as ever he took the other seat. He slowly placed a stack of papers and pulled out a pen.

"I 'ope you are vell rested und are ready to answer mein questions now."

Adelae snorted, "As well rested as I can be. You really need to think about updating those beds."

The blond man glared, "I ahm Commander Supreme of ze Third Reich. You vill address me as Commander or Sir. Understand little Amerikan?"

"Yes sir." Adelae said mockingly and threw a salute for added effect.

The Commander seemed disgruntled and Adelae congratulated herself on a job well done. "To continue from last night; 'ow did you get in zhis base?"

Adelae shrugged, "I dunno, okay? I dunno how I got here. All I remember is walking home from school, then a bright white light, then here. I don't even know where here is!"

The blonde man stared apprehensively, "You are in Munich, Germany at ze 'eadquarters of ze Nazi regime."

"Okay...where are we really? Because I think I would remember traveling from the states to the good ole fatherland."

"I just told you, little girl. Ve are in Munich, Germany and you are in ze 'eadquarters of the Nazi Party."

Adelae blinked, "Well, damn."

LINE HERE LINE HERE LINE HERE

Translations

Was machst du hier : What are you doing here

Dies ist ein beschränkter Bereich : This is a restricted area

Hello! To readers old and new.

This story came to me in a dream, literally. Like I had this dream and jotted it down and was like well, why not share it with the masses.

Unlike my other writings, this is going to be darker, more mature. There will be cussing and themes not suited for children. We will be dealing with WWII. I am going to dabble in psychology and the holocaust and Hitler.

Like most Hetalia fanfictions should be, I am not romanticizing the Nazi party nor its actions. I greatly condone all that they have done and all they continue to do to this day. I apologize in advance and if you feel like you no longer can read this story, then that's okay. I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable.

No, don't worry. I'm not abandoning The Transfer, I just don't have any ideas for it. A update will be coming soon with great content, eventually. Until then buckle down in your fallout shelter and wait till North Korea drops a nuke.

Peace!

Adelae


End file.
